My Pain
by Kawaii Youjo Kira
Summary: When Sasuke transfers to Satoshi's school, the two boys feel a strange happiness that they have never experienced before. Come on, you know that this pairing is perfect... Naruto DN Angel Crossover


The other day, I was thinking about how annoying it was that the totally hott emo guys always get paired up with the dimwit, id

The other day, I was thinking about how annoying it was that the totally hott emo guys always get paired up with the dimwit, idiot, and somewhat un-schmexy (cough, cough, Naruto, cough…) So I decided to unite them and give them worthwhile partners. Sasuke… Satoshi… Lemon… What more could you want?

Anyway, this rated M for lemon and language, like always. And there will be lotsa fluff, cause I don't usually do much, but I really want to try it out.

I own DN Angel. Sue me. (Actually, please don't… is it even legal to sue a 16-year-old? And if you actually believe that lie you're a half-wit idiot who needs to go back to kindergarten. Can you tell that I'm sick of these retarded disclaimers??)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Author's POV. What does POV stand for?)

"Ohayo, class!" The bright, cheery sensei gushed to the class. She was smileier (I tried to put 'more smiley', but my computer did the green zigzag line and said that this is incorrect grammar...) than Daisuke's mom.

"Ohayo…" the class droned simultaneously, in a bored, monotone voice.

"Now today, I have an extra-special ooper-dooper surprise for you! Today, class, we have a new student!"

Satoshi Hiwatari gazed out of the window, completely bored out of his mind. He wanted more than anything to get out of class so that he could start plotting against Dark, but for some reason, he had decided to go to school even though he already had a college degree and was a police officer. His periwinkle blue hair fell halfway over his eyes, which were already covered with the fake glasses that he wore to block himself off from the world.

"This, class, is our new friend, Sasuke-sama! Everybody say hello to Sasuke-sama! He's a transfer student from some other country, where did you say, Sasuke-sama?" The sensei stepped aside to allow the new student into the room.

"I didn't say," he replied in his deep, yet still adolescent voice.

Satoshi looked up into the face of the new kid standing, arms crossed, next to his sensei. The fifteen-year-old had inky black hair that fell messily around his face, and he wore a white school uniform like everybody else, but somehow managed to make it look depressing and dark even in its pastel state. Sasuke's black eyes pierced anything and everything he looked at, and as of right now, they were burning a hole in the floorboards. (Not literally! Sasuke has no magical ninja powers in this fic!!)

"O…okay… well why don't you find a seat?" Sasuke scanned the room, searching for an empty seat near the back. He didn't want to be caught sleeping in class.

He strode quickly towards the back of the room, eventually plopping down in the second-from-last seat in the last row. This seat was, of course, next to a certain blue-haired police commander.

Sasuke crossed his arms, schlumping down in the seat in a generally "I don't really care" position. The teacher started class, and he stared out the window. He didn't notice that Satoshi was sitting in exactly the same position next to him, and if someone had noticed the two, they might've laughed at the sight.

BRRRIIINNNG!! The bell. Finally. Both boys stood up at once and walked purposefully towards the door, but when they realized that they were marching along next to one another, they both stopped and glanced at the other curiously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his late-adolescent voice, sideglaring at Satoshi.

"I could ask you the same thing." Satoshi was wondering if Sasuke was trying to copy his every move. "Here, just go." He gestured toward the door, allowing Sasuke to walk ahead of him. When Sasuke was out of the room, Satoshi thought it was about time to go up to the roof. He treaded slowly in that general direction, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Even the raging fangirls behind him didn't bother him today.

Who _was_ this new kid? All he knew was his last name… or was the sensei on first-name-terms with him? Sasuke. Sa…suke. Hm. His demeanor was similar to his own, Satoshi thought. He was indifferent to almost everything, and rarely spoke. Hiwatari was extremely intrigued, and things that interested him did not go unsolved. Satoshi was going to find out more about this Sasuke character.

Satoshi reached the roof, sitting on top of one of the cardboard boxes and closing his eyes. But a few seconds later, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice in front of him.

"Are you following me, or something?"

Satoshi looked up to see none other than Sasuke. He was standing, arms crossed, two feet away from him.

"Well _excuse me_ for coming to the place I come _every day _during lunch period. It's not my fault that you just happened to pick this spot where _by the way_ nobody's allowed to come…"

They glared at each other for a moment, then with a sigh, Sasuke lightened up. He uncrossed his arms, sitting next to Satoshi on the large box.

"Who are you?" inquired Sasuke. If this creep really was stalking him, he'd at least want a name.

"I'm Hiwatari. Satoshi… Hiwatari. And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. But everybody calls me Sasuke."

Satoshi nodded, putting his elbow on his knee, resting his cheek on his fist. He observed Sasuke's general appearance for a moment, his raven black hair, his coal black eyes. His sleeve was pulled slightly past his wrist, revealing three diagonal scars. This didn't shock Hiwatari… he had similar cuts up and down his own arms.

"So where is it you're from?" he asked like he really didn't care, not wanting to sound too friendly, but at the same time, really wanting to get to know this mysterious newcomer.

"You haven't heard of it. It's a little town in the middle of nowhere, very far away. When they read my papers they thought I was making it up. Your principal is somewhat incompetent."

Satoshi had to laugh at that. Yes, laugh. The light, airy notes fluttered out of his mouth, the first laugh since… since… well, he couldn't remember ever laughing. And something as un-funny as this… it wasn't really the comment, but the person making it. Just hearing it from someone like Sasuke… was for some reason hilarious.

After Satoshi's laughter died down, the two boys were silent for a little while longer. A breeze ruffled the trees and tostled the two teens' hair.

"So," Sasuke said in a polite, conversational tone, in direct contrast to his earlier, critical voice.

"So."

"Did you get cut in the kitchen, or what?"

Satoshi sideglared at Sasuke, annoyed. How dare he ask about a personal topic? And Hiwatari knew that he wasn't naïve or anything, seeing as he had the same haunting lines tracing his wrists.

"I nicked myself with the knife. I was chopping vegetables last night." Satoshi didn't mention that the two sentences were completely unrelated.

"Are you usually that clumsy? It looks like you have a few slices." Sasuke smirked, as though he had outsmarted the bluehead.

"It was a very bloody stir-fry," Satoshi joked grimly, grimacing.

"I can be careless in the kitchen, too."

"Oh."

The wind continued to blow, some dark clouds blowing in overhead like they always do in the anime shows. It looked like it was going to storm tonight. Satoshi loved storms, since they were a great excuse to cry. Sometimes he would just stand out in the rain, tears rolling down his cheeks like salty raindrops.

Satoshi broke the silence this time. "So why did you move here?"

Sasuke answered in a monotone voice, as though he had explained this numerous times. "In my country, we graduate at thirteen. The senseis all believed that I had more potential than a seven-year-education could give me, so they suggested that I transfer to a school in Japan. I already know everything they're teaching, though. At my old school, they somehow taught us everything in years one through ten in a normal Japanese school throughout the course of seven years. Does that make sense?

Satoshi nodded.

"I'm not even sure why I had to enter in this grade. Something about "social acceptance"? I've never been social, so I don't understand what the big deal is… you're actually the first peer that I've ever had a straight out conversation with.

Satoshi felt his mouth drop open. First conversation…?

"You're exaggerating."

"But I'm not!" Sasuke looked into the forget-me-not eyes of his newfound and first "friend", his own cold, black eyes ancient with fifteen long years of suffering.

"I… I'm sorry," Satoshi whispered as he watched Sasuke's midnight hair flutter in the breeze. Sasuke looked away, but the bluenette continued to stare. He couldn't help it. Sasuke was so mysterious… so interesting. He had a secret, and Satoshi _had_ to find it out. He had to.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke jumped, he was obviously deep in thought as well. "Yeah?"

"You like mysteries?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yepp, end of first chapter. Like it so far? Keep reading, I'll have the chapter up by Tuesday, I promise.


End file.
